Yunjae :: Man to be
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: FF untuk ngerayain ultahnya Umma tercinta  HBD Jaejoong Umma


Sebelumnya Jaehan mohon jangan ada yang plagiat/copas ff Jaehan

Juga, please jangan ngambil gambar2 poster ff Jaehan terus nama Jaehan dipotong dan dihilangkan, karena buat poster juga butuh usaha

Gomen ne, kalau Jaehan sampai tahu yang begitu, Jaehan bakal langsung remove/block orang tersebut

**Man to be**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

FF untuk ngerayain ultahnya Umma tercinta

HBD Jaejoong Umma ^^

Happy Read ^^

Dua pemuda itu hanya tetap terdiam sambil saling memberikan padangan menyelidik kepada satu sama lain. Suasana hening di ruangan yang cukup luas itu tampak canggung dan sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan. Jika ada satu orang saja yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalamnya tentu dia akan mengira akan terjadi perang dasyat didalamnya

Kim Jaejoong, pemuda cantik yang duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki dan tangannya melirik pemuda tampan yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kesal. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Park Yoochun, pemuda tampan itu menatap tajam pada pemuda cantik yang sejak satu jam yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan tempat kerjanya dengan wajah memelas

"Aku tidak percaya padamu hyung" ucap Yoochun akhirnya mengakhiri perang dingin yang terjadi diantara mereka

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak percaya padaku?" sahut Jaejoong menatap Yoochun tajam

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama hyung, dan kau bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti ini" selidik Yoochun

"Kau tidak mengenalku sepenuhnya Yoochun-ah" jawab Jaejoong dengan seringai licik dibibirnya

"Lalu apa maksudmu memintaku membantumu mencarikan seorang kekasih, huh?" balas Yoochun sedikit geram

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mengerti, Yoochun? Kau sudah lama bekerja di bidang ini, bukan" Tanya Jaejoong tetap dengan senyum liciknya

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Jaejoong-hyung, biro jodoh ini aku bangun hanya untuk membantu orang-orang yang normal untuk mencari pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk mereka" jelas Yoochun perlahan

"Yah! Maksudmu aku tidak normal?" hardik Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya yang menyebabkan suara berdecit yang cukup keras

"Bukankah kau menginginkan laki-laki, hyung" kekeh Yoochun mengejek

"Walaupun aku menginginkan laki-laki, bukan berarti aku tidak normal" sungut Jaejoong dan kembali duduk di kursi birunya itu

"Lalu apa namanya itu?" ejek Yoochun

"Hei! Aku ini tetap manusia dan aku masih manusia normal, aku hanya tidak menyukai wanita saja. Apa itu salah?" tutur Jaejoong membenarkan dirinya

"Tidak salah Hyung, tapi aneh"

"Yah! Kau pikir kau tidak aneh Park Yoochun, bahkan kau lebih parah dariku" kini giliran Jaejoong yang menunjukkan wajah mengejek

"Aku tidak merasa begitu hyung" balas Yoochun asal yang justru membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau sudah menikah dengan Junsu adikku yang jelas-jelas dia adalah laki-laki" jelas Jaejoong memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya

"Junsu itu berbeda hyung-ah, mungkin benar dia adalah laki-laki tapi sifatnya itu sangat imut dan lucu seperti wanita" ucap Yoochun sambil membayangkan wajah istri yang baru dinikahinya sebulan yang lalu itu

"Tetap saja dia laki-laki" sungut Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya kesal

"Lagi pula, aku hanya tertarik pada satu laki-laki saja yaitu Junsu tidak yang lain" Yoochun mencoba menyangkal

"Kau pikir aku menyukai semua lelaki, memang kau pernah melihat aku berkencan dengan laki-laki manapun Park Yoochun" tukas Jaejoong kesal

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk mencarikan pasangan untukmu, bukankah itu artinya kau mau asal dia laki-laki?" Tanya Yoochun bingung

"Yah! Aku juga punya kriteria sendiri siapa yang berhak menjadi kekasihku" cecar Jaejoong

"Dan aku tidak tahu orang seperti apa itu, karena aku hanya mencari laki-laki yang sesuai untuk wanita yang sesuai"

"Ayolah Yoochun-ah, bantu aku" akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah untuk terus berontak dan mulai memelas memohon bantuan sang adik ipar

"Baiklah, baiklah. Karena kau adalah hyung dari istriku aku akan membuat pengecualian" psrah Yoochun akhirnya

"Kau membuatku tidak berlaku professional untuk kedua kalinya" gumamnya pelan

"Tapi aku tidak janji akan cepat mendapatkannya" lanjut Yoochun menekankan

"Aku mengerti" sahut Jaejoong cepat dan tersenyum

"Kriteria seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Yoochun sambil membuka buku catatan yang sejak tadi selalu berada dihadapannya dan bersiap untuk menulis katarkeristik orang yang diinginkan hyung-nya itu

"Aku-"

"Hei Yoochun! Apakah kau sudah menemukan orangnya?" suara rendah seseorang berhasil membuat Jaejoong memotong ucapannya dan mengernyit kesal

"Aish Yunho hyung, kenapa kau selalu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat?" erang Yoochun yang juga kesal dengan kehadiran orang tersebut

"Yah! Aku datang karena kau berjanji akan menemukan orang itu hari ini" sahut Yunho membenarkan perbuatannya

"Kalian berdua sama saja. Baiklah, Yunho hyung aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu" ujar Yoochun tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi merasa dikucilkan

"Mana? Dimana dia?" Tanya Yunho melihat kesisi kiri dan kanannya bergantian mencari orang yang dimaksud Yoochun

"Dia ada dihadapanmu" sahut Yoochun santai

"Yah Yoochun! Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan gay" hardik Yunho

"Yah! Bukan aku tapi dia" jawab Yoochun sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dengan telunjuk kanannya yang masih menatapnya bingung tanpa berbalik melihat orang yang telah menggagunya tadi

"Dia?" Tanya Yunho melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk manis dihadapan Yoochun

"A- aku…" ucap Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Iya! Dan apa maksudmu tadi, kau bukan gay? Seperti yang aku ingat kau memintaku untuk mencarikan seorang pria untukmu" tukas Yoochun dengan nada ketus

"Aku memang menginginkan seorang pria, tapi bukan kau Yoochun. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku ingin pria manis yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan wajah yang cantik" sahut Yunho

"Aku pun tak akan pernah mau denganmu hyung, aku sudah memiliki istri yang manis menungguku di rumah. Ah- aku jadi merindukan Junsu"

"Yah Park Yoochun! Dengarkan saat aku bicara. Apa maksudmu dengan akulah orangnya? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan kriteria orang yang aku inginkan" cecar Jaejoong sambil kembali berdiri dari kursi birunya

"Tenanglah hyung, kau pasti akan menyukai orang ini. Aku tahu betul orang seperti apa yang kau inginkan" sahut Yoochun tersenyum

"Sepertinya kau sangat yakin" ejek Jaejoong sambil berbalik untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud Yoochun

"Wow!" ucap keduanya bersamaan

"Kau pintar mencari orang yang tepat Yoochun" seringai Yunho

"Kau benar kali ini Yoochun" ucap Jaejoong

"Sepertinya kalian berdua memang berjodoh" gumam Yoochun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya jengah

Keduanya hanya terdiam saling memandang wajah pria yang ada dihadapannya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Yoochun sebelumnya yang hanya bagaikan angin lalu. Bagai tertarik matra kekuatan pesona mata, keduanya melangkah perlahan meninggalkan ruangan cukup besar itu dengan Yoochun sang pemilik yang masih saja terus bergumam tidak jelas tanpa sadar dua langganannya telah melupakannya jasanya.

Sang surya tidaklah terlalu bangga menampakkan kekuasaannya kali ini, cahayanya hanya mampu memaksa pria cantik yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan pria tampan yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa saat yang lalu untuk memakai kaca mata hitam mencegah sang mentari menatap langsung dirinya.

Yunho tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk memperhatikan pria cantik yang kini berjalan santai disisinya, kulit putihnya begitu menantang mentari untuk memanaskannya dan mengubah pancaran yang diberikannya. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak begitu memperdulikan kekuatan apa yang mampu ditunjukkan sang mentari.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan indah Yunho tentang dirinya

"Mhmm… Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mengikuti kemana langkahku akan membawa" jawab Yunho tersenyum menggoda

"Sepertinya kau orang yang pandai merayu, pasti kau seorang playboy. Berapa orang yang sudah kau bodohi?" ucap Jaejoong langsung

"Ternyata kau orang yang langsung mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan, aku menyukainya" balas Yunho tanpa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelumnya

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" gumam Jaejoong pelan yang masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Yunho

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku kencan dengan seseorang" sahut Yunho berbalik menatap suasana kota dihadapannya

"Aku tidak percaya, wajahmu tidak menunjukkan hal itu. Lagi pula siapa yang mengatakan kalau kita sedang berkencan" tutur Jaejoong dengan nada ketus. Sedikit jual mahal sepertinya tidak sulit, ia hanya ingin menilai sejauh mana Yunho menginginkannya

"Itulah mengapa sekarang aku mengajakmu berkencan agar kita bisa lebih mengenal dan kau akan tahu seperti apa aku" jawab Yunho tetap tersenyum tak terpengaruh dengan keketusan yang Jaejoong berikan

"Terserahmu saja" jawab Jaejoong seolah tidak peduli, padahal didalam hatinya entah sudah berapa kali ia mengutuki dirinya dan tidak ada yang tahu berapa banyak darah yang terpompa karena detakkan yang terlalu cepat

"Hei… Orang cantik tidak boleh marah-marah, nanti cantiknya hilang" goda Yunho lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Jaejoong dengan telunjuk kanannya

"Aish…" sanggah Jaejoong yang merasa kesal karena baru kali ini ia tidak merasa kesal seseorang memanggilnya cantik

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Yunho kali ini

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kencan? Harusnya kau yang tahu kita akan kemana" tutur Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu kau harus terima kemanapun aku membawamu" seringai kecil muncul dibibir tipis Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong melangkah mendahuluinya

"Iya… Iya…" jawab Jaejoong asal sambil berjalan mendahului Yunho

"Peraturan pertama dalam berkencan, kita harus jalan berdampingan dan bergandengan tangan" terang Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menggenggam lengan Jaejoong

Kehangatan yang berbeda menjalar sempurna dalam tubuh keduanya, bagaikan aliran listrik statis yang menjalar kedalam seluruh permukaan kawat tembaga memberikan kehangatan dan menyalakan lampu listrik diujung panelnya. Perasaan berbeda yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya memenuhi gejolak untuk tetap mempertahankannya yang hanya diarsakan oleh orang yang mendapatkannya

Keduanya melangkah menghabiskan waktu bersama dan saling bertukar pikiran untuk saling mengenal, karena perasaan cinta dan menyayangi tidak akan muncul bagi orang yang tidak dikenal terkecuali bagi sebagian orang dan tidak untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong. Mengenal dan mendalami Yunho adalah pelajaran yang harus dilakukannya mulai hari ini dan seterusnya jika memang ketetapan memberinya kesempatan

Hari berikutnya tidaklah jauh berbeda seperti hari sebelumnya, pertemuan yang memberikan kesempatan bersama untuk melangkah meraih tujuan pertemuan itu. Mungkin benar ucapan sebagian orang bahwa cinta adalah jalan termudah meraih hati dan kepercayaan orang lain, namun hanya cinta yang tulus sajalah yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang murni di hati yang bersih

Jaejoong melangkah perlahan membawa kedua kaki jenjangnya menelusuri jalan setapak yang masih terlihan sedikit genanang air akibat kelelahan sang awan menahan tekanan butiran kristal bening yang membebaninya dan menjatuhkan tetesan penyegaran alam untuk menghidupkan bumi.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan perkarangan luas didepan tempatnya bernaung yang sudah hampir lebih dari dua puluh tahun menjadi saksi pertumbuhannya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menyusuri perkarangan sederhana itu dan terhenti tepat di depan pintu putih keperakan rumahnya, matanya menatap bingung pada amplop putih kecil yang tergelak tak berdaya dihadapannya

"Apa ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengambil amplop putih itu dan membalikannya seolah mencari makna dari keberadaanya

"Jung Yunho…" kedua matanya membesar membaca sebuah nama yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya

"Untuk apa dia memberikan surat ini padaku?" tanyanya lagi seolah mengetahui dengan pasti apa isi dari amplop dalam genggamannya itu

"Lebih baik aku masuk dulu" ucapnya sambil bersenandung riang dan berlari kecil menuju rumahnya bagaikan seorang ballerina dalam pertunjukkan drama musikal sambil membawa kertas putih dalam genggamannya untuk ikut menari

Jaejoong menghempaskan kelelahan raganya dalam sebuah kenyamanan yang tidak pernah diraihnya ditempat manapun, disandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa hitam dibelakangnya dengan malas dan tersenyum menatap kertas putih itu sambil membukannya perlahan

Sangat tampak raut kebahagiaan tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang semakin menunjukkan kecantikkannya, seperti mendapatkan undian berhadiah Jaejoong membuka kertas tak berdaya itu perlahan dengan perasaan tegang, pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Yunho banyak memberikan kesan tersendiri dalam sanubarinya. Ia mengambil kertas putih dalam amplop itu perlahan dan mulai membuka lipatannya yang cukup rumit menurutnya

"Jaejoong, tunggu aku" Jaejoong membaca perlahan goresan singkat di kertas putih itu dengan wajah bertanya-tanya

"Tunggu aku? Hanya ini saja?" bingungnya melihat kertas putih yang cukup besar itu hanya berisi beberapa baris kata yang menurutnya jelas tanpa makna. Menunggu? Untuk apa? Dimana? Bagaimana? Kenapa? Segala pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya

"Apa maksudnya aku harus menunggunya? Memang dia akan kemana?" Jaejoong hanya mempertanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang kali pada dirinya

'Cinta itu buta'

Sebuah jargon yang mungkin memang tidak diragukan lagi kebenarannya. Cinta memang akan membuat seorang manusia yang mencinta menjadi buta akan keadaan sekitar, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang benar di dunia ini selain orang yang dicintainya dan kebenaran itu bersipat mutlak. Mungkin ini pula yang membuat manusia enggan untuk mulai bercinta

Dan fakta ini sangat sesuai dengan keadaan seorang Kim Jaejoong, bukan keengganan dalam bercinta namun kegilaan dalam mencintai. Jika orang mengatakan dirinya adalah orang yang bodoh, maka dia akan dengan pasti mengakui hal tersebut. Menanti sebuah ketidakpastian yang akan hadir pada saat yang tidak jelas, Jaejoong akan mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa semua itu karena cinta. Cinta yang muncul ketika rasa kehilangan merasuki dirinya

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku memang payah, menantinya entah sampai kapan" ucapnya pasrah menundukan wajahnya mencoba menghindar dari tatapan sedih, kesal, kasihan dari sahabatnya dan adiknya tentu saja

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, sahabat dan adiknya yang selalu setia berada disisinya, bersamanya menanti ketidakpastian dan sedikit memberikan keyakinan padanya. Ketiganya menatap Jaejoong yang tertunduk lemas dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan kekaguman, salut namun juga sedih dan keraguan.

"Hyung aku tidak menyangka jika saran yang aku berikan saat itu akan berdampak seperti ini padamu" ucap Yoochun yang berada disisinya

"Benar hyung, sudah hampir enam tahun kau selalu menunggunya, dan akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan" tambah Junsu yang ikut merasakan kegelisahan dan kesedihan hyung-nya itu

"Hyung… Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Changmin yang melihat tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Jaejoong terhadap ucapan dua hyung-nya sebelumnya

"Aku akan tetap menunggunya" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang sangat pelan masih tetap tertunduk

"Kau yakin, hyung?" kaget Changmin mendengar jawaban hyung-nya yang sedikit samar dalam pendengarannya

"Hyung, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu" harap Junsu pada Jaejoong

"Aku yakin Yunho pasti akan kembali" ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan

"Kau baru saja mengenalnya, hyung. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Yunho hyung orang yang jahat dengan meninggalkanmu seperti ini, hanya saja seharusnya dia mengatakan padaku kemana dia akan pergi, apa dia tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya selama ini" balas Yoochun dengan sedikit nada kesal dalam ucapannya

"Tapi aku sangat yakin Yoochun-ah, karena Yunho yang mengatakannya"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seyakin ini hyung, dari mana ia menyampaikannya, hyung-ah? Dia bahkan tidak pernah menghubungimu selama enam tahun ini dan memberitahukan keberadaannya" Junsu mencoba meyakinkan pria dihadapannya itu

"Hanya surat itu saja yang kau miliki, hyung. Satu-satunya peninggalan terakhir darinya sebelum ia pergi" jelas Yoochun

"Dan itu sudah cukup bagiku" jawab Jaejoong singkat yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya mendesah pasrah

"Kami menyerah untuk menyadarkanmu, hyung" balas Changmin yang merasa usaha mereka sia-sia selama enam tahun ini untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya…" ucap Jaejoong tulus

"Aku tahu kalian melakukannya karena kalian menyayangiku, tapi… Aku tetap tidak bisa menipu diri sendiri, kan?" lanjutnya untuk meyakinkan tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya itu dan mulai beranjak

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" Tanya Junsu langsung yang melihat Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari tempatnya semula

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, sedikit mengubah suasana" jawabnya tersenyum dan berlalu

Jaejoong melangkah seolah tanpa tujuan, pikirannya selalu saja kembali pada kejadian saat ia masih belum mengenal seseorang yang bernama Jung Yunho. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia berpikir akan merasakan hal seperti ini, mengingat seseorang yang belum tentu akan selalu mengingatnya. Enam tahun, sudah enam tahun. Siapa yang akan tetap bertahan untuk memikirkan orang yang sama selama itu. Ya, selain dirinya tentu saja.

Wajahnya menatap lurus dihadapannya yang tak berujung, Jaejoong cukup berharap langkah kakinya ini sanggup membawanya terus melangkah mungkin hingga ke ujung dunia, jika memang ada dan bertemu dengan Yunho-nya disana. Pandangannya menerawang, yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hanyalan jalanan kosong yang ditutupi butiran salju lembut yang menandakan bahwa musim dingin memberikan salam padanya, namun sepertinya Jaejoong tidak ingin menjawab salam itu. Dengan hanya bermodalkan sweater tipis yang cukup longgar dan kain syal yang tergantung lemah dileher puntihnya

Kedua kakinya yang tertutup sepatu boot coklat melangkah asal sambil menendang-nendang hamparan salju yang meghalang langkahnya, ia begitu menikmati permainannya sambil terkadang menunduk dan sedikit tersenyum menatap kebodohan dan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Hingga ia tidak melihat bahwa seseorang tengah tertegap dihadapannya yang juga sedang sibuk dengan ponsel hitam dalam genggammannya

"Ah…" teriak Jaejoong cukup keras saat ia terjatuh yang berhasil menyadarkan pria bertopi coklat itu

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria itu sambil berusaha membantu Jaejoong bangkit berdiri

"Iya, tidak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong mencoba membersihkan jeans abu-abunya yang tertutup salju dibagian belakang dengan kedua tangannya

"Maaf telah menabrakmu" lanjut Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang yang telah ditabraknya itu

"Yunho!" teriaknya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini

"Jaejoong" sahut pria bertopi coklat itu pelan

"Kau benar Yunho" dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik topi coklat pria itu dan kembali terkejut menatap wajah yang selama enam tahun ini selalu dirindukannya

"Apa kabarmu Jae?" ucap Yunho memaksakan senyumnya untuk mencoba mengakrabkan dirinya, perasaanya sedikit canggung

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" sungut Jaejoong kesal

"Ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan di suatu tempat" jawab Yunho cukup tenang

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku selama enam tahun ini?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung

"Lebih baik kita membicarakannya di tempat lain saja" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jaejoong terpaku

"Yah! Tunggu aku" sahut Jaejoong berlari mengikutinya

"Sepertinya salju akan semakin lebat" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti dari langkahnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh putih salju itu

"Eh…" bingung Jaejoong yang telah berhasil mengejar Yunho dan berdiri disisinya

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk berteduh" tambah Yunho datar

"Bagaimana jika kita ke rumahku saja? Rumahku di dekat sini, kan" ajak Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan direksi menuju tempatnya berteduh selama ini

"Baiklah" sahut Yunho cepat dan mulai berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong

Keduanya hanya menahan ucapannya dan tidak bersuara sama sekali, Jaejoong menjadi kaku diahdapan Yunho yang kini sepertinya berubah dihadapannya. Yunho terlihat sangat berbeda. Ya dia memang tampak semakin dewasa dan sangat berkarisma, tapi perlakuannya yang sedikit beku dan tidak biasa dihadapannya sedikit membuatnya takut untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa dan menanyakan kabar bagai hal yang akan membuatnya berhenti bernapas

Yunho menghentikan kembali langkahnya tepat didepan pagar bercat keperakan itu, kedua mata tajamnya menatap rumah sederhana berwarna putih yang sering dikunjunginya dulu, rumah yang sudah hampir enam tahun ini tidak pernah dikunjunginya lagi dan tentu saja ia sangat merindukan tempat itu. Namun mungkin rasa rindunya sepertinya tidak akan mengubah kenyataan yang selalu dipikirkannya dan mungkin saja akan ditemuinya hari ini

"Kau masih tinggal disini?" Tanya Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong disisinya

"Kau masih ingat?" ujar Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho sambil berjalan menunju rumahnya

"Masuklah" lanjut Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu berharap jawaban dari Yunho atas pertanyaannya sebelumnya

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan mengambilkan minuman hangat untukmu" tambah Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur dirumahnya, mungkin minuman hangat akan sedikit mencairkan pikirannya

Hatinya terus berdegup tidak beraturan sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Yunho tadi, dan detakkan itu tak juga mereda hingga saat ini ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yunho tepat disisi tubuhnya. Keduanya duduk dan terdiam di ruang tengah rumah bergaya minimalis itu, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam otak kecilnya, mengapa Yunho berubah? Kemana dia? apa yang dilakukannya selama ini? Dan semua itu hanya mampu dijawab oleh Yunho bukan dirinya

"Ba– Bagaimana kabarmu?" akhirnya bibirnya yang begitu kelu dapat mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang selalu ingin ditanyakannya diawal sekali

"Aku baik, kau?" jawab Yunho singkat

"Aku juga" sahut Jaejoong juga singkat

"Ke- kemana kau selama ini?" gugup Jaejoong kembali bertanya

"Boleh aku permisi ke toilet sebentar?" Tanya Yunho balik seperti ingin menghindar namun akhirnya ia menatap lurus bola mata bening Jaejoong dihadapannya

"Eumm…" gumam Jaejoong dan mengangguk perlahan

Yunho beranjak menuju toilet di rumah yang tidak asing baginya itu, ia tahu betul dimana toilet itu berada, diujung sisi kiri rumah mengahadap ke taman belakang.

Jaejoong tertegun menatap pundak tegap Yunho, keraguan menjalar dalam dirinya. Ia harus melakukannya saat ini, jika tidak maka selamanya ia akan selalu berada dalam keraguan. Jaejoong berjalan perlahan melangkah mendekati Yunho yang tepat berada dihadapannya, langkahnya semakin cepat berlari perlahan dan langsung mendekap tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kedua tangannya

"Yunho…" gumamnya lirih

"Kenapa kau seperti menghindariku?" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan, sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam merasakan pelukkan hangat yang selalu dirindukannya

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu selama enam tahun ini. Kau tiba-tiba pergi dengan meninggalkan surat itu padaku, kau memintaku untuk menantimu. Lalu mengapa sekarang sikapmu berubah?" rancau Jaejoong

"Apa kau tidak menghargai penantianku selama ini? Kau pikir mudah melakukan itu? Aku bisa melakukannya karena itu kau, atau mungkin kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?" rintihnya menggenggam erat pakaian atas Yunho hingga kusut

"Tidak Jae! Bukan itu, kau salah paham" sangkal Yunho yang merasakan pakaiannya sedikit basah oleh tangisan diam Jaejoong

"Kau salah" ucap Yunho lirih berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedikit pucat menurutnya lalu menggenggam erat kedua pundaknya

"Sakit Yun" erang Jaejoong merasakan sakit dipundaknya lalu Yunho melepaskan genggammannya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat

"Aku merindukanmu, Jae" sesal Yunho tertahan

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, namun ketidakyakinan dan kebodohan memaksaku untuk tidak mempercayai bahwa kau masih menantiku. Aku bodoh" akunya

"Kau menungguku Jae, kau menungguku" lanjutnya sedikit dengan nada riang kali ini

"Kau yang memintaku Yun, apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain melakukannya" senyum Jaejoong sedikit meranggangkan pelukan mereka dan menatap Yunho lembut

"Aku mencintaimu" sahut Yunho ikut tersenyum

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya" ucap Jaejoong menyentuh wajah Yunho perlahan

"Ternyata aku harus menunggu cukup lama untuk mendengar kau mengatakannya" tambahnya mengecup dahi Yunho lembut dan kembali tersenyum

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kaget Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang langsung meletakkan lengan kirinya melingkar di leher jenjangnya dan lengan kanannya yang langsung mengangkat kedua kakinya dengan mudah

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini padamu" ucap Yunho yang berhasil merangkul Jaejoong dalam pelukkannya dan tersenyum

"Dan juga ini" lanjutnya mengecup singkat bibir merah itu

"Bu- Bukankah aku berat?" ujar Jaejoong sedikit gugup berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah tampan dihadapannya itu

"Eumm... Tidak, kau sangat ringan" jawab Yunho sedikit menggoda Jaejoong yang berhasil memunculkan semburat merah lembut di pipi Jaejoong dan mulai melangkah perlahan

"Tidak banyak perubahan disini, Jae" senyum Yunho menelusuri ruangan sederhana itu

"Tentu saja, hanya satu hal yang selalu aku selama kau pergi" tutur Jaejoong, sedikit ada nada sedih dalam ucapannya

"Apa itu?"

"Memikirkan dan menunggumu" rengek Jaejoong sedikit sengit pada Yunho

"Maafkan aku, Jae" balas Yunho merasa bersalah

"Lalu sekarang kau akan membawaku kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong kini melihat Yunho yang terus saja berkeliling rumahnya tanpa tujuan pasti

"Aku ingin menunjukkan pada mahakarya sempurna yang telah menjadi milikku seberapa besar penyesalan dan rasa rinduku padanya" jawab Yunho tulus

"Kau ingin menggodaku agar aku memaafkanmu dengan mudah, huh?" sahut Jaejoong sedikit sinis namun sedikit menggoda pria berwajah kecil itu

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin sedikit menunjukkan kehebatanku setelah enam tahun kita tidak bertemu" goda Yunho balik dengan seringai licik dibibirnya

"Aku terima tantanganmu" balas Jaejoong yang langsung merangkul leher Yunho

Orang sering mengatakan, menunggu adalah aktivitas yang paling menyebalkan didunia ini, banyak manusia yang enggan untuk melakukannya ataupun selalu menggerutu ketika menjalaninya. Namun, menanti kehadiran kembali seseorang yang diharapkan bukanlah hal yang akan disesalkan, walaupun tetap perasaan resah dan mulai menyerah akan hadir didalamnya, tapi rasa cinta yang dalam akan menghilangkan kersahan itu dan tetap berjuang.

Dua karater yang berbeda dapat bersatu dengan adanya cinta karena cinta dapat menerima semua karakter manusia di dunia dan menyatukan mereka. Bahkan engkau akan mengatakan 'Aku akan selalu menuunggumu sampai kapanpun' dan cintahlah yang akan tetap keluar sebagai pemenang

-End-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na…

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini tunjukkan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Walaupun ceritanya rada aneh dan lebay… huhuhuuuu u_u

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya ^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

www . fanficyunjae . wordpress. Com (hilangkan spasi-nya)


End file.
